


Flying Blind

by SnowflakeA0



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeA0/pseuds/SnowflakeA0
Summary: Maärit Sparke, or "Sparky" as she's called by most, is one of the best pilots flying for the Resistance but she has a few struggles that she must overcome in her everyday life. Now, she has been selected to take over the position of Commander of the Angel Squadron. Not long after this appointment she is sent on a mission with one other pilot. Neither knows what lies ahead.





	1. Leader

She landed the X-Wing in the bay and jumped out, taking off her helmet and setting it in the seat before closing the canopy. Grabbing a band off of her wrist, she put her hair up into a messy bun as she waited for her Astromech droid, a little green and silver BB-unit that was assigned to her nearly three years ago.

“Come on BB-53. We’ve gotta get upstairs to the debriefing.”

The little droid beeped, seemingly annoyed at her.

“Five-Three, now is not the time for a list of ‘tweaks’ that I should make to my flying. You’ve been trying to get me to change my technique since the day we met and you know it’s not gonna happen!” She took off all of her gear and set it in the cargo hold of her X-Wing.

Five-Three set himself down beside his friend and rolled slightly to bump into her leg.

“Alright, alright. As long as you’re ready.” She smiled down at the little droid who looked up at her and beeped happily. Together, they walked out of the bay and up to meet with General Organa and the other pilots who were out flying the mission.

The room was full of pilots and high-ranking officers. She could hear them all chattering and it was slightly overwhelming for her. After three years with the Resistance she still wasn’t used to being around so many people. The noise was like a two-tonne weight on her chest and she prayed it would stop. Suddenly, with one voice overpowering the others, everyone stopped talking.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” She knew that voice anywhere. It was General Organa. Her voice and presence commanded so much respect that it was hard to mistake her for anyone else. “We lost some good pilots out there today but we accomplished our goal. We were able to drive out the First Order and secure our base. I’m proud of all of you, especially Black Leader, Poe Dameron, and Angel Four, Maärit Sparke. You two were incredible out there, but I expect nothing less from our two best pilots.”

Everyone in the room clapped. The echoes of their clapping made her anxiety ten times worse. She smiled, though, and put her hand up modestly. The other pilot, Poe Dameron, did the same. He was standing across the table from her with his personal mechanic and avionics technician, Shaylin Andor. No, they were more than just pilot and mechanic. There was something else going on there and she could tell by the way that Shaylin elbowed Poe in the ribs and smiled at him. There was more in their smiles.

“Now, I know that we lost Angel Leader, Zephyr Den, today, but we need a new Angel Leader. It goes without saying that I should’ve done this a long time ago.” General Organa continued as she waved Maärit over. The pilots and officers made a path for her to walk over to the General. “Maärit has earned her place as Angel Leader and it’s a position that I should’ve given her a long time ago.” Leia took her hand and smiled. “Congratulations, Sparky. You’ve earned this.”

Maärit smiled nervously. “Thank you, sir.” Everyone began to clap again. It was well deserved, but even still, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

General Organa hugged the pilot. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, General.”

They broke their embrace and everyone was still clapping. Leia put up a hand and slowly the applause died out. “Now, go do whatever it is you do on your down time. Rest up. You’ll need it.” She looked around at all of the people in the room. She was proud of their efforts but she could see how exhausted everyone was. “Dismissed.”

Chatter resumed and Maärit stayed behind for a few minutes to let everyone clear out. BB-53 bumped into her leg again and she looked down at him. “Back down to the hanger? Put in a few more hours on The Guardian?”

The droid beeped happily and rolled around in a small circle. He loved when they were flying. Maybe it was because he knew how happy it made Maärit.

“Alright, let’s get down there.” She smiled and walked out of the room.

The walk back down to the bay was different than the walk up. She could feel another person not too far behind her. No, two people. It was Dameron and his “mechanic.” She knew it. Who else would follow her? He probably wanted to talk to her. Congratulate her or something. She wasn’t really interested at the moment. A large weight had just been placed on her shoulders and she just needed to clear her head.

Before she knew it, she was down in the bay opening the cargo hold of her X-Wing, The Guardian. Her thoughts were racing as she began to gear up. Once she was ready she walked over to find the flightline director. “Hey, Harlan, I’m gonna take The Guardian up for a while. I won’t go far but I need a marshal.”

“Sparky, you just got back and you wanna go up again?” He questioned. “Do you ever rest?”

“Don’t know the meaning of the word.” She smirked. “Now, can I get a marshal or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll send over Pacer.”

“You’re the best, Harlan.” She turned on her heel and walked back towards her starfighter where Fiver-Three was already in the socket. She waved her hand in the air signalling to the droid that they were cleared for departure.

When she made it back over to her X-Wing there was someone waiting for her. She was right the first time. It was Dameron. He was looking over the blue and gold fighter. She paid him no mind as she climbed up and grabbed her helmet out of her seat.

“You’re Maärit Sparke, right?” Poe asked, breaking the silence.

Maärit took her hair down and climbed into the cockpit. “And you’re Poe Dameron, the most daring pilot in the Resistance.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. I just do what has to be done and sometimes it seems stupid and dangerous but…who else would do it?”

She shook her head and let out a small chuckle. “I guess you’re right about that.”

“You’re headed out again?”

“Just going up to clear my head. There’s not much I can do down here right now.” She shrugged.

“Look, I know how stressful it is to have an entire squadron depending on you but you’ve been doing this for three years now, right? You just have to keep doing what you’re doing. I can show you a few tricks if you want.” His words sounded genuine and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’d appreciate that.” She didn’t look down at him. She was more focused on prepping The Guardian for take-off. “Maybe when I get back we can talk more.”

“Well, I’m always around. You won’t find me too far from this hanger.” He chuckled.

She pushed her hair back from her face as she started the engines. She noticed he stepped back, giving her plenty of room. Holding her helmet in one hand she reached up and grabbed the Transparisteel Canopy then looked over at the Black Leader. Her pale blue, clouded eyes met his. She could tell he was shocked. Not a lot of people knew that she was the only blind pilot in the Resistance.

“I’ll see you around, Dameron.” She smirked and pulled down the canopy. After making sure it’s closed properly she put on her helmet and grabbed the stick. She retracted the landing gear and pulled out of the hanger leaving behind an open-mouthed and astonished Poe Dameron. He couldn’t move as he watched Maärit fly off in that blue and gold T-70 X-Wing fighter.

Shaylin walked over to his pilot and smiled. “I had the same reaction when I first found out too.” He reached over and put a finger under his chin, closing his mouth. “The shock will pass.” He gave him a quick kiss then punched him in the shoulder. “Now, come on. I wanna check out a few things on Black One before you take her up again. Just a few recalibrations. Two-man job. Let’s go.” He started walking away toward the black and orange X-Wing across the bay. It took a second for Poe to follow but once he put himself back together he walked over to help Shaylin.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maärit was only eight years old when she and her father were getting ready to leave for Hosnian Prime for his new position as Senator for their home world of Voytera. Suddenly, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker shows up and asks Maärit to become one of his Padawans. What will she say? What will her mother say?

Maärit, only eight years old, looked up at her mother sadly. "Why must we go, Mother? I want to stay here on Voytera with you." Her bright, orange hair and pale, clouded eyes caught the sunlight shining through the large window in the entrance hall of the palace. 

Queen Olena knelt before her daughter and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. "Maärit, my spark, you must be strong. You can learn many things from your father. I don't want you to go either, but it is what's best for you. Learning what goes on in the senate is going to be beneficial when you become queen one day. Take this opportunity and learn."

She nodded and hugged her mother. "I'm going to miss you though. It won't be the same without you there."

Olena hugged her back. "I know, my child. I am always with you though." She stood as her husband returned. 

Bayne Sparke, the newly elected senator of Voytera, smiled seeing his wife and daughter. "We're almost ready to leave." He walked over and handed his wife a velveteen box. With a smile, he nodded.

"What is that?" Maärit looked back and forth between her parents.

"It's a gift for you from the both of us, Maärit." Her father said.

Her mother knelt down again and opened the box. Inside was a silver tiara with a clear crystal. Taking it out of the box, Olena placed it gently on her daughter's head. The tiara rested lightly on her forehead with the crystal sitting between her eyebrows. "That crystal is Kyber and has not been touched by any other Force-sensitive person. It will attune itself to you in time."

She reached up and touched the new piece of jewellery. Her fingers caressed every inch of the worked metal. She saw every detail with the tips of her fingers right down to the smoothness of the Kyber crystal that was adorning the piece. "I…I love it!" She hugged both of her parents who smiled. 

One of the queen's attendants came running into the entrance hall. Once she stopped, she bowed then spoke. "Malady, there is someone here to see you."

"I will take my leave then," Bayne said and turned on his heels. "There is more work to be done to prepare for our trip to the Hosnian System."

The Queen nodded then turned to her attendant. "Bring in the Jedi."

"But, malady, how did you-"

"There was a change in the Force and it was strong." She said matter-of-factly

The attendant left and returned with a man in sand coloured robes. His hair and beard were greying, and his eyes have seen many years of trouble. On his hip hung a lightsaber and his hand was cybernetic. He had nothing else with him as he walked into to entrance hall with the attendant.

"Malady, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to see you." The attendant bowed and exited the hall again.

Queen Olena stepped forward and held out her hand. "Well, Master Jedi, it has been a long time since Voytera has seen one of your kind."

The Jedi took her hand and kissed the ring she wore out of respect for her high status. "The Jedi Order died out many years ago, but I hope to revive it, Your Majesty." He stood and smiled kindly at her. "And that is why I'm here today. I'm looking for students to train at the Jedi Temple."

"I know of no one here that would be of interest to you, Master Skywalker." She said softly. "Everyone who is Force-sensitive is much too old to be a Padawan."

"As a matter of fact, there is one person here who would be perfect as a Padawan learner." The Jedi looked to young Maärit standing beside her mother. "I believe your name is Princess Maärit, am I wrong?"

"N-no sir. I am Princess Maärit." She said nervously. What did this man want with her and how did he know that she was Force-sensitive?

"My daughter is not eligible to become a Jedi. She is the Princess of Voytera." The Queen interjected.

Master Skywalker signed. "Anyone is eligible at the right age, Your Majesty. I believe that the young princess has the ability to become a Jedi Master with the right training. To hone her Force abilities would only make her stronger."

"There is one other problem, Master Jedi. My daughter is blind. Even if she were able to train under you, she cannot see. How would she be able to wield a lightsaber?"

"There have been many blind Jedi before her. I wouldn't underestimate her abilities. She is very strong with the Force. Just because she is blind doesn't mean that she is any less capable of doing things."

"Mother," Maärit looked up. "What is a Jedi?"

Luke knelt down in front of the small, flame-haired princess. "The Jedi are those tasked with maintaining peace and order in the Republic. We study the Jedi Code and learn the ways of the Force. We put the wellbeing of others above ourselves and serve the people of the Republic. Jedi are many things, Maärit." He reached for the thing on his belt then there was a whoosh and a hum. "This is a lightsaber. It is an ancient weapon used by the Jedi Order. Very precise and very dangerous if used by someone who hasn't been trained."

"I will not allow the use of such a weapon in my home." Queen Olena snapped. 

Luke put away his lightsaber and stood up. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I just wanted to offer your daughter as much information as I could." 

Olena put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am sorry, Master Jedi, but my daughter will not be joining the New Jedi Order."

"That is rather unfortunate." He bowed his head in respect to her decision. "Then that is all I have to say. I'll leave you alone now." Luke turned and put up his hood, leaving the palace.

Maärit ran after him and grabbed his hand. "Master Jedi, I would love to come with you but…my place his here. I must learn the politics of being a queen. I am sorry."

"It's quite alright, Princess. I understand your want to continue on the path of becoming Queen. Your people need a leader." He put a gentle hand on her head and smiled. She smiled back up at him then he walked away.

* * *

With a start, Maärit woke up in her bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "It…it was just a dream…" She put a hand to her forehead and sat up. "Just another stupid dream…"


End file.
